oidarcnfandomcom-20200214-history
Somarinoa's Sprite Gallery
This is a gallery of Somarinoa's sprites that he has done over his 17 years as a sprite artist. While this list will start out small, he will seek to fill it over time when he adds new original or fan-based characters of his. This gallery will be split into sections based on origins -- for instance, original sprites will be in one subsection, and sprites for, for instance, DooM, will be in another. There are at least a couple thousand sprites Somarinoa knows he has done, and thus this list should never be expected to reach actual completion, however it is seen as a good way to showcase his labors of love. Original Content Characters Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Bruiser Casimiro Cabral MS Sprite.gif|Casimiro Cabral Deform MS Sprite.png|Deform Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Gila MS Sprite.gif|Gila Killer Bee (Mutate) MS Sprite.gif|Killer Bee BoT Melissa.png|Melissa McDonald in Baka Osero Tachishoben Parker MS Sprite.png|Parker Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Raccoon BoT Tanma.png|Tanma Wade in Baka Osero Tachishoben BoT Thor.png|Thor Steinbach in Baka Osero Tachishoben Species Afanc MS Sprite.gif|Afanc in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story Afanc Woomera MS Sprite.png|Afanc Woomera in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story Afanc Skeleton MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Skeleton in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story Ahuizotl MS Sprite.png|Ahuizotl in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story Arbol MS Sprite.png|Arbol in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story Archaeotherium MS Sprite.png|Archaeotherium in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story Arrowfish MS Sprite.png|Arrowfish in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story Arrowtail Deeno MS Sprite.png|Arrowtail Deeno in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story Assassquatch MS Sprite.png|Assassquatch (assassin sasquatches) in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story BoT Black Orc.png|Black Orc in Baka Osero Tachishoben BoT Blood Ooze.png|Blood Ooze in Baka Osero Tachishoben BoT Gobbla.png|Gobbla in Baka Osero Tachishoben BoT Orc.png|Orc in Baka Osero Tachishoben BoT Scarwood Goblin.png|Scarwood Goblin in Baka Osero Tachishoben BoT Stone Troll.png|Stone Troll in Baka Osero Tachishoben Aliens vs Predator metaverse AO Xenomorph Ovomorph.png|Xenomorph Ovomorph in Amalgam Online AO Xenomorph Facehugger.png|Xenomorph Facehugger in Amalgam Online AO Xenomorph Chestburster.png|Xenomorph Chestburster in Amalgam Online AO Xenomorph Drone.png|Xenomorph Drone in Amalgam Online AO Xenomorph Warrior.png|Xenomorph Warrior in Amalgam Online Amorphous + AO Green Gloople.png|Green Gloople in Amalgam Online Beast Ben 10 AO Aerophibian.png|Aerophibian in Amalgam Online AO Ectonurite.png|Ectonurite in Amalgam Online AO Kineceleran.png|Kineceleran Male in Amalgam Online AO Loboan.png|Loboan in Amalgam Online Buffy the Vampire Slayer Castlevania Chappelle's Show Charmed Command & Conquer AO Visceroid 1.png|Visceroid Phase 1 in Amalgam Online Creepypasta Cryptids AO Chupacabra.png|Chupacabra in Amalgam Online DC Comics AO Kryptonian Male.png|Kryptonian Male in Amalgam Online Don't Hug Me I'm Scared US Doi Gribbleston.png|Doi Gribbleston in Ultimate Showdown US Duck Guy.png|Duck Guy in Ultimate Showdown US Red Guy.png|Red Guy in Ultimate Showdown US Roy Gribbleston.png|Roy Gribbleston in Ultimate Showdown DooM / Quake Dragon Ball Dune AO Sandfish.png|Sandfish (juvenile Sandworm) in Amalgam Online Earth Defense Force EDF MS Sprite.png|Somarinoa's iteration of EDF soldiers in Dangerous Wilds Enemy Mine AO Drac.png|Drac in Amalgam Online Expedition / Alien Planet AO Stonemime.png|Stonemime in Amalgam Online Final Fantasy AF Black Belt.png|Black Belt in Artist Fantasy AF Black Made.png|Black Mage in Artist Fantasy AF Fighter.png|Fighter in Artist Fantasy AF Red Mage.png|Red Mage in Artist Fantasy AF Thief.png|Thief in Artist Fantasy AF White Mage.png|White Mage in Artist Fantasy Futurama AO Omicronian Male.png|Omicronian Male in Amalgam Online Half-Life / Portal US Colette Green.png|Dr. Colette Green in Ultimate Showdown Indiana Jones Jurassic Park US Claire Dearing.png|Claire Dearing in Ultimate Showdown US Owen Grady.png|Owen Grady in Ultimate Showdown Kid Icarus AO Komayto.png|Komayto in Amalgam Online Legend Marathon / Halo AO Compiler (Marathon).png|Compiler in Amalgam Online AO Flick'ta.png|Flick'ta in Amalgam Online Marvel Comics US Ultron.png|Ultron in Ultimate Showdown Mass Effect AO Quarian Female.png|Quarian Female in Amalgam Online Masters of the Universe AF He-Man.png|He-Man in Artist Fantasy McDonald's Medievil Mega Man Mega Man MS Sprite.png|Mega Man in Dangerous Wilds Metroid AO Atomic.png|Atomic in Amalgam Online AO Ice Shriekbat.png|Ice Shriekbat in Amalgam Online AO Jelzap.png|Jelzap in Amalgam Online AO Owtch.png|Owtch in Amalgam Online Minecraft Creeper MS Sprite.png|Creeper in Dangerous Wilds Mortal Kombat Phineas & Ferb AO P&F Martian.png|''Phineas & Ferb''-styled Martian in Amalgam Online Pokemon AO Igglybuff.png|Igglybuff in Amalgam Online AO Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff in Amalgam Online AO Wigglytuff.png|Wigglytuff in Amalgam Online Ranma ½ Real Life Scream Silent Hill Sonic the Hedgehog SPORE AO Ayug.png|Ayug in Amalgam Online Star Trek Star Wars AO Duros.png|Duros in Amalgam Online AO Iktochi.png|Iktochi in Amalgam Online AO Ithorian.png|Ithorian in Amalgam Online AO Phinda.png|Phinda in Amalgam Online AO Quarra Aqualish.png|Quarra Aqualish in Amalgam Online AO Xenomorph Drone.png|Xenomorph in Amalgam Online StarCraft AO Bengalaas.png|Bengalaas in Amalgam Online Stargate AO Jaffa.png|Jaffa in Amalgam Online Super Mario Bros. Dark Legacy King Wart.png|Adaptive Nightmare Amphibian King Wart Mamu in The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy The Last of Us US Ellie (LoU).png|Ellie in Ultimate Showdown US Joel (LoU).png|Joel in Ultimate Showdown The Legend of Zelda Dark Legacy Crowly LA.gif|Dream Crowly in The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy Dark Legacy ChuChu MM Red.png|Terminan ChuChu in The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy The Little Mermaid The Majipoor Chronicles AO Ghayrog.png|Ghayrog in Amalgam Online The Maw AO Snuffle.png|Snuffle in Amalgam Online The Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Wolf Among Us US Bigby Wolf (Wolfman).png|Sheriff Bigby Wolf in Ultimate Showdown Tomba! Warcraft AO Murloc Green.png|Murloc in Amalgam Online Where's Waldo? Wolf Cop US Lou Garou.png|Sheriff Lou Garou in Ultimate Showdown Xombie US Dirge (Xombie).png|Dirge in Ultimate Showdown Category:User-created content Category:Somarinoa's content